


tamed

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: “’It has helped me,’ said the fox, ‘because of the colour of the wheatfields.’”- Le Petit Prince, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry





	tamed

She catches herself reaching out for Yang a dozen times a day, and always she flees to help with something, anything else, where her partner is out of sight.

Blake knows what holds them together is the team. To strain things for Weiss and Ruby would be unfair, so aside from the words on that first day reunited, she and Yang keep civil, mum on what lies between them.

Naturally, Blake’s surprised to wake one day before the sun and find Yang seated cross-legged beside her.

Blake only manages to get up to her elbows, still blinking back sleep, before Yang stretches out her arm, fingers curled loosely over her palm. When Blake only stares, bemused, Yang huffs. “You can touch it, if y’want.”

“…Ah.” Blake hesitates, pushes herself upright. In starts and stops her fingers come to rest on Yang’s forearm. Surprise flicks over her face when Yang places her hand on top of them. “Yang?”

She doesn’t answer right away. Her words come soft, slow. “I’m still kinda pissed.”

Blake winces, guilt slicing through her chest. “That’s fair.”

“You ran, when you promised to come talk.” Yang breathes out long, head dipping as she does. “Sometimes I have nights where I see him and—” Yang’s hand curls into a fist, voice cracking, but she presses on. “And, it hurt, so, so much, but what was worse was that you’d left me.”

There are tears in Blake’s eyes, but she doesn’t wipe them away. She wishes she could hold Yang. But Yang pushing her away seems far too likely, and her hands remain where they are. “I’d take it back if I could, Yang.”

“If only, huh?” A tired smile pulls at her lips. She takes another steadying breath. “But you know… I reread something when I was recuperating, The Little Prince. You’ve probably read it.”

“…Yeah. But why do you mention it?”

Yang grins, honest amusement present. “Guess you need a reread. But, uh, what I’m trying to say is… I’ve only got one partner. Just you.” Her fingers come to rest in the spaces between Blake’s. “So please, promise… you’ll be responsible for me, and I’ll be for you.”


End file.
